


Red Mars Axiom (Beta)

by Kruznik05



Category: Red Mars Axiom - Fandom, Trinity Blood
Genre: Other, Red Mars Axiom, Trinity Blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruznik05/pseuds/Kruznik05
Summary: A speculative prequel to the late Sunao Yoshida's "Trinity Blood," observing and exploring the postulate of a person's origin and how it reflects upon oneself.





	1. Prologue: The Man Who Bought the World

**Author's Note:**

> Purely a speculative prequel and character study. Currently still a wip and beta.

Temporarily gonna hold this back and edit it, I don't like how it came out and I shall be changing it up.


	2. Chapter 1: My Brother's Keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions (constructive criticism) or remarks about the writing is greatly appreciated.

Broken pieces of plastic chairs, acrylic tables split in two, and developmental learning “toys” had been torn asunder and tossed about the small white room behind the two-way mirror as a toddler screamed and cried, beating his seemingly harmless fists against the reinforced glass, causing tiny cracks to appear.   
“Why the is the spare not under control?” The Controller demanded lowly, his left eye twitching in annoyance as he glowered at the creature beyond the glass. The head nurse visibly flinched as she held a splinted arm, a drop of sweat beading down her forehead as she attempted to speak.   
“Forgive us my lord, we’re not even sure what happened. One moment he’s perfectly fine then the next-” she yelped as the remains of a chair were flung against the glass, the angry beastie could barely scream out for he had already strained his voice raw. “Then this bloody happened!” she exclaimed, clear resentment upon her face for the small figure on the other side, obviously now being the source of her broken arm. The Controller returned to his much larger height as he turned towards the other, lavender quickly changing to a sharp icy purple, yet his expression betrayed nothing of his intentions as he loomed over the frightened woman. She shrunk back, shoulders lowered, yet for the life of her, she could not break eye contact with him. As if his icy stare alone had frozen her eyes upon his own. She could only hear her own heart beat in her ears, her vision almost tunneled as she held her head. A constant ringing buzz was assaulting her senses before-  
“Kamazots?” A small voice came from the door way, the heaviness seemed to lift as the small boy came peaking through the door way. His bob of silvery-blond was bowed slightly, winter blue staring innocently towards the two adults before him. The controller almost answered him until another plastic chair shattered against the two-way glass, causing him reel towards the window, his mouth in a thin line with puffed up cheeks. The dark look briefly flickered before collecting himself towards the boy, a thin smile stretched upon his features as he loomed over the younger. Yet, his features became unreadable as the younger noticed the beastie beyond the glass, delight and recognition appeared upon his face. He glanced over briefly at Kamazots before padding over to the window, staring at the angry snot-covered face beyond the glass. He stared wide eyed at the near identical visage beyond the glass, from winter blues, pale skin, small nose, rosy lips and cheeks, the only difference being the aggressive demeanor and pure silver hair upon the angry mirror image’s head. The duplicate stopped banging now semi bloodied fists, smearing red across the cracked glass while the silver crown was pressed firmly against it. Small shoulders shook as sobs racked the small body before him, the mirror finally collapsing in anguish out of his sight. Winter eyes searched frantically for the mirror, however, he was too short to see over the small lower wall holding the glass. He glanced around a few more times before he turned to face the controller, wide eyed and tugged upon his black and gold, velvet coat tails.   
“Mein Herr, may I please speak to that boy?” the boy begged earnestly, having some difficulty to look the other fully in the eye. He was expressionless, Cain idly wondered if he had over stepped his bounds before the man answered, his face still unreadable as he stroked his chin.   
“And why, might I ask, would you want to know such an ungrateful mouth? An accidental polyp that had come off of you and was grown in a completely different faux womb as some joke?” He rumbled, the right side of his lip lightly twitching, yet his voice was oddly tender. “It may look like you Cain, but it is merely a set of spare parts grown in case of any damaged parts on you,” he gestured towards with his head towards the two-way mirror. “Besides, it is but an animal, mentally. You spoke your first words even before you had the teeth to do so, couldn’t even walk or barely crawl. But this thing…” he paused, sadly glowering lightly at the glass. “It has never spoken, only cries, screams and bites….” He glanced over to the nurse peeking through the corner of glass, the spare launched a building block against the glass just before her nose. “And now breaks arms,” Kamazots grimaced, brow furrowed at the thought of unnecessary expenses.   
Cain lightly pouted, glancing back at the window, his booted feet before he spoke. “But….”  
“But?” a snow-white brow rose, his voice dead panned.   
“But wouldn’t the quality of the parts be ruined if it becomes too unhappy and continues to degrade its health by avoiding meals, eh Mein Herr?” a woman questioned sardonically from the door way, playing with a silver strand of hair. Lavender connected with blue and green, both pairs coldly locked before their attention was drawn away by the small blond.   
“Good evening Dr. Tenanbaum,” Cain greeted politely, his heart calmed by the presence of the doctor who had watched over him since he was a mere zygote.   
“Bridgid,” the controller murmured flatly, his nostrils flared briefly at the scent of vanilla and cinnamon coming off her stricken frame. He snorted lightly at the ironic contrast, the smell alone resembled her reversed, splotchy skin tone. “I suppose you wouldn’t be that far behind, always hovering over him,” smirking while patting Cain’s head firmly, causing the boy to lean forward from the pressure, quickly lurching towards the woman from the firm push against his back. “Feed him and put him to bed,” he ordered, purposely blocking the boy’s view of the spare that had begun to wander the farthest corner of the room, curling into a ball with its back to the window. Tenanbaum sighed, shoulders lowered before picking up the boy below her, swallowing a slight grunt of discomfort as her back and shoulders popped silently beneath her skin. While the boy draped his arms around her neck, head snuggling into her right shoulder, his small fingers lightly stroking the sickly, neon green tube running along the woman’s back. It bubbled as the fluid dropped three milliliters, another vertebrae popped uncomfortably beneath the boy’s growing weight.

He huffed uncomfortably, trying to finish the last bite of cinnamon sugared apples with a crumble on top. Chewing slowly, it felt like a struggle to swallow even the smallest bit of food matter down his throat, feeling dazed when it was done, his stomach aching.   
“Good job Cain,” Tenanbaum reassured him with a sweet smile, stroking his head with light massaging scratches to his scalp as she took the trays from him. He sighed lightly at the touch, leaning into it, a heavy feeling in his throat as the gentle touch left as soon as it had appeared. Head bowing down lightly, eyes glazing tiredly as he laid his head upon his arms on the table. The discomfort of his stomach preventing him from fully settling into a comfortable position, shuffling around a bit before he settled, yet his mind hadn’t. He had noticed the slight changes in his diet over the past month, at first only a slight change in portion size but it had grown to two helpings per meal, something he had been slowly getting used to but not without some difficulty.   
Then there was that boy.  
To say Cain had moved on from the events from earlier would be a gross misconception, for the boy had been occupying his thoughts ever since that very peculiar instance. Yet, Kamazots said he didn’t understand, didn’t even have the human competency to understand speech and what was good for the spare boy. Why should he even feel remorse for a nasty, ungrateful animal? Right…? Then, why did it feel so wrong to think that way towards the mirrored boy? His thoughts became muddled as the white of his sleeve began to fade away.   
“Falling asleep already Mein Kleiner Lowe ?” Tenanbaum coed warmly, lightly rubbing his back before encouraging him to stand. He nodded groggily, rubbing his sticky eyes as he wandered towards a neatly made rack beyond the nearby doorway. He fumbled briefly with the buttons and zippers of his thermal threaded long coat, before removing it and quickly but deftly folded it properly into a neat square. He lifted the heavy steel rack up with surprising ease for his apparent age, placing the coat upon another. Replacing the rack he set to removing his magnetic work boots, taking time to unfasten the electronic locks, pull down a zipper and then untying them, placing the laces within and the heavy pair at the south foot of the rack. With that said and done did he pivot on his heel around to face his guardian in the doorway, straightening his back, heels clicked together and his balled hands aligned at the thumb with his pants at his sides. She nodded, however, pushed his shoulders forward to a more neutral position with his spine, causing him to raise his head slightly taller. “There, now you have better form,” she smiled, but her face returned to a more serious look. “Can you recite the ‘Voyager’s Creed’?” she questioned, her demeanor having shifted in a rather cold and distant manner.  
“Yes Dr. Tenanbaum!” he belted loudly, taking a deep breath before starting.  
I am a United Nations Voyager.  
I will support and defend the Law and Authority of the United Nations of The Magistrate  
and I will obey the orders and powers of those appointed over me.  
I represent the fighting spirit of the Navy and those who have gone before me  
to trail-blaze prosperity under a Greater Power for all.  
I proudly serve my Home world’s Navy Expeditionary team with Honor, Courage and Commitment.  
I am committed to excellence and the fair treatment of all.

He awaited the verdict patiently, hoping he had not fumbled his wording too badly. She stared down at him blankly, occasionally blinking as she stood eerily still. He suspected he’d be heading to bed sweaty again tonight. However, fortune was on his side tonight for she nodded in approval, “perfect,” she lightly praised as he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.   
“At ease and finish your night routine, I will check on you again in five minutes,” she gave the order as he had widened his stance, his hands folded properly behind his back, as he nodded with the return call of Yes doctor! She left the room as he went to the quaint washroom meant to simulate the facilities that would be generally featured to the military staff, the water always oddly took longer to fall here had noticed than in the rest of the Vault. Quickly he flossed and brushed, checking his wrist watch before he began to put the face lather in his hands and rubbing it into his soft features. He had held his eyes tightly shut as he rinsed the slightly grainy foam from his rounded face, a portion of his silver-blond bangs sticking to his forehead as he rinsed the last of the suds away: two identically moving visages stared back into each other, perfect mirror images. He blinked as the other blinked, his half sudsed right had raising to meet the cold, smoothed surface of his doppelganger. His brows furrowed as he placed his other hand against the glass, a feeling he had never quite ever felt before wormed its way to the surface, yet it lacked a definite name to him but… it left him feeling hollow. 

When he had returned she was already waiting for him, bowing his head sheepishly as he realized he had lost track of time, yet the light shake of her head signaled otherwise.   
“Don’t worry about it, sleep is priority at this age,” she stated simply, peeling back the covers for him. He nodded, quickly climbing into the cooled yet silky confines of his bed, the ridges of the heated blanket being vaguely felt through the thick fabric. She tucked him in as he lay upon his back, eyes drooping as he watched her, tucking his arms above his head and beneath his pillow. When he had been settled in did she brush the hair away from his drooping eyes before rising and clicking the light off by the door, her feet almost leaving the room before he spoke.   
“Doctor? Will I see h-The Spare again?” he asked tentatively, his gaze hopeful and fixated upon her. She hadn’t turned around, a heavy hand sagged against the door frame. She chewed at her cheek, eyes darting to the ambient strand of light found in each room before she spoke again.   
“I-I will bring the matter up to the Controller,” she murmured, swaying slightly without a word and clicking the mechanism to the door shut, a soft clunk indicating he was secured in his room for the night. His chest fell sharply as a heavy sigh left him, darkness only vaguely punctuated by a deep red light above surrounded him. Slow breathing and the distant thrum of machines were the only sounds that toyed at his ear, but the constant thrum, rather than being unnerving to the boy, had grown to a sound of comfort for him. Like a reassuring heart beat, a tempo that brought calm and sincerity of the world around him. Slow and methodical, orderly, his own little heart quickly falling into step with it as soft lips parted in sleep.

The light of the city down bellow punctuated through the massive art deco windows, the normally warm honeyed golds of the room being twisted and warped by the estranged lights from down bellow. Puffs of mist, punctuated with the light scent of licorice and cumin lazily danced across the floor. An arm draped over the back of a large padded couch as a head flung out, breathing out steam from his nose and mouth, feet crossing over the richly embroidered dark blue and gold chase. 

Like a dragon of old….

The thought briefly flitted through her mind as she leaned against the dull gold door frame, eyes wandering across the outstretched form. She gave a deep sigh.   
“Have a light, Mein Herr?” she held the thin, white stick before his nose, pouting at him as she rested an elbow just behind his own. Another puff of flavored smoke wafted across her features, slowly blinking as lavender rolled towards her lazily. Pearly whites met her question.  
“How old fashioned,” he remarked as he brought the hookah’s tail to his lips once more, another lazy puff mushroomed out from dark lips. “I would think someone with such forward ideas wouldn’t be so backward thinking,” he mused, but obliged her request, flicking out a golden zippo from his parted shirt. A tiny, green flame flickered forth, causing her to raise a brow.  
“Copper?” she remarked, the soft green light snapped out of existence as she let out an exhale.  
“Mhm, I am equally particular with my aesthetics as well as my practicality,” he rumbled, tugging on her arm. She exhaled, but obliged him, settling beside the controller as he pulled her in close. She was stiff to his touch at first, yet began to relax as his fingers lightly fiddled with the soft golden curls at the base of her neck. Relenting, did she lay the side of her head upon his shoulder, watching the washed out, clouded sky. The hookah lightly bubbled as he took another deep breath, watching the same pallid world beyond the tempered glass as well. Steady and slow, the beats paired as chests rose together, slowly falling back down together. The slim cigarette drooping from plump lips.

“He wants him,” the grunt startled her awake, she twirled the half burnt cigarette between her lips, taking note of the pile of ash on his robe’s lapel. She stared out, eyes not fully focusing on anything as fingers gripped silken fabric. She could hear and feel the movement of his throat. “So that’s the parameters now, hmmm?” he hummed, placing the reed between his teeth in thought. Eyes lolling to the right, eying the fire place, before lolling back to the left. He cleared his throat. “I suppose it was inevitable, as some would say, ‘as intended by God,’” lips pulling back in a small sneer, “Or as ordained by nature…hrmm,” she raised her gaze up his distant ones, hopefully.   
“He… he would be trained to keep the other in check, you know he’s fully capable of it,” she offered, her voice lightly cracking from the room’s dryness. He only blinked, pulling her head against his neck once more. He chuckled suddenly, as if bemused by the predicament while his fore fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“You can’t extend parameters without reestablishing prior ones,” lavender bore into blue and green, flesh pulled fast against one another.


End file.
